Revolutionary Gems
by NewBlood7
Summary: So recently I got into the musical Hamilton and I couldn't help but think of Steven Universe as I listened to it. The characters and underlying themes match up so well. This is a Hamilton AU, so they exist during the revolution and characters meet up at different points. This is a new type of story involving songs from the musical to listen to as you read.


I have seen a lot of content about a Hamilton Steven Universe AU. I decided to make a story following the musical, as such this is a different timeline so certain characters may act different but are fundamentally the same. I just find the parallels really fun and wanted to explore them. Since songs are a big part I will be posting links to Hamilton songs to play along with the story. Hope you enjoy

* * *

During the revolution humans fought for their freedom, the acts of courage displayed by humans inspired other beings. Beings who lived among the stars and existed as sentiment rocks taking their forms from pure light. The war is over and fought. We are taken inside a jail cell, along the lines of the sea. A woman with her head bowed sits on her knees, dirty and ragged. Her colorful hair contrasts the squalor she is currently in. As guards come into the room she seems to take notice, a young boy is with them. The black haired curly youth approaches the ragged woman as he kneels down next to her. The woman notices him but says no words.

"Tell me what happened to her" The boy pleaded, clutching his shirt as he spoke. The woman lifted up her rainbow locks as she looked the boy in the eyes. She could see how familiar they were. "Bismuth... please..." The boy asked of her. The woman looked back down as she let out a reply. "Alright... but I have a question for you..." The woman responded solemnly. The young boy looked on, unsure of what to say. "How do you feel about war?"

* * *

(Song starts: watch?v=sEH9I_oJfqY)

1776, Beach City.

A woman in a curly pink hair paces down the street. The woman is very tall and large. Dressed in her dull looking trench coat she looks around for someone. In this city there exists a group of refugees, they arrived from an interstellar war. No where to turn they escaped from their Homeworld and arrived at Earth. There is talk of a rebellion forming. The woman known as Rose Quartz combs the streets as she arrives at an abandoned house on the outskirts of the town. She notices the door is slightly ajar as she open it completely. In the middle of the room was a lone figure, it was standing near a table with a bar tap beside it. In Rose's gut she had a feeling that this would be linked to the rumors of the rebellion. She approaches the figure cautiously.

"Pardon me, are you Bismuth?" Rose asked, unsure of the how the individual looked.

The woman turned around as she faced rose. The gray skinned woman had rainbow locks and she was very firmly built.

"That depends. Who's asking?" She replied curiously. "Oh well miss, I'm Rose Quartz at your service"

"I have been looking for you" She told her new acquaintance.

"I'm getting nervous"

"Miss I heard your name when asking in the city. I was seeking you when I ran into one of your buddies. I may have poofed her, it's a blur. She handles the financials?"

"You punched Crazy Legs?" She wanted to confirm.

"Yes. I did what you did and wanted to escape Homeworld then join the revolution. She looked at me like I was stupid, I'm not stupid. So how'd you do it? How'd you escape so fast?"

"It was my friend's dying wish before she was shattered"

"You're an orphan! Of course! I'm an orphan!" Rose got excited over the connection. "God I wish there was a war then we could prove we're worth more than anyone bargained for!"

"Can I buy you a drink?" Bismuth asked pointing towards the bar tap.

"That would be nice"

"While we're talking let me offer you some free advice" Bismuth explained, leading Rose to sit down at the table with her. "Talk less..."

"What?" Rose asked confused.

"Smile more" She replied as Rose laughed slightly.

"Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for"

"You can't be serious" Rose said in a dumbfounded tone.

"You wanna get ahead?"

"Yes" Rose nodded reluctantly

"Fools who run their mouths often wind up dead" Bismuth warned.

"A-yo yo yo yo yo What time is it?" A voice chimed in. Rose turned towards an open door as a group of people come walking in. It was a group of gems like her. One of them was a fusion, she had a mixture of blue and pink hair. Along with a third eye, that was the telling sign.

"Showtime!" The fusion sang.

"Like I said..." Bismuth tried to continue un-amused by the antics.

"Show time! Show time, yo!" The fusion spoke. "I'm Garnet, in the places to be. Had two pints, and I'm working on three" She smiled. "Those Homeworlders don't want it with me, cause I will fight until I'm free!"

"My name is Lapis, the lance of the revolution. I came from afar just to say bonsoir, tell Yellow Diamond Au Revoir. Who's the best? C'est moi" Lapis spoke, speaking french.

"Brrah brah! I am Jasper! Up in it, loving it!" The big one spoke as she stomped loudly. "Yes I heard your mother say come again" She barged in as she shoved Garnet. "Lock up your daughters and horses. Of course it's hard to fuse with four sets of people" She bragged

"No more sex, pour me another brew. Son let's raise a couple more to the revolution!" Garnet took a glass as she lifted it. "Well if it isn't the prodigy Bismuth" She smiled as she seemingly now noticed her.

"Good luck with that you're taking a stand, you sip I'm gonna sit, we'll see where we land" Bismuth replied.

"The revolution is imminent, what do you stall for?" Lapis piped up, seeing how everyone was acting.

"If you stand for nothing Bismuth, what'll you fall for?" Rose asked concerned.

"Oooo who are you? Who are you?!" The members all began to speak as they heard Rose. "Who is this Quartz what she gonna do?"

(End of song)

"This is Rose Quartz, allow me to show you-" Bismuth tried to explain as Rose stood up suddenly.

"I knew there had to be others! You escaped from Homeworld right?" Rose expressed her excitement.

"Yes, some of us did. Other's crashed here and couldn't get back" Garnet explained as she shot a glance at Jasper. "There are more than just us, but they're scattered around the city"

"That's amazing! I knew coming here was good news!" Rose put her hands on the table as she leaned over it.

"So... you think it'll be that easy?" Lapis asked with skepticism.

Rose clenched her fist as she bowed her, she closed her eyes as the room was silent for a few seconds. Lifted up her head quickly she looked on with a gleam in her eyes.

(Song starts: watch?v=NwlBxYyjrqM)

"I am not throwing away my shot! I am not throwing away my shot! I'm just like my country I'm young scrappy and hungry! And I'm not throwing away my shot!" She sang, determined.

"I'm gonna round up every gem, I probably shouldn't brag but dang I amaze and astonish! The problem is I've got a lot of brains but no polish!" She sang as she looked around the room.

"I gotta holler just to be heard with every word I drop knowledge. I'm a diamond in the rough, a shining piece of quartz. I'm trying to reach my goal; my power of speech unimpeachable"

"Only a hundred years old, but my mind is older. These New York City streets getting colder. I shoulder every burden, every disadvantage I have learned to manage. I don't have a gun to brandish I walk these streets famished" Rose placed her foot on the table as she spoke loudly.

"The plan is to fan this spark into a flame  
But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out my name!" Her words quickly winning over the gems in the room with her.

"I am the—"

"R-O-S-E Q-U-A-R-T-Z"! Japis, Garnet and Jasper spelled out with her.

"A colony that runs independently. Meanwhile, Homeworld keeps shitting on us endlessly. Essentially, they come after us relentlessly. Then Yellow Diamond turns around, runs a spending spree! She ain't never gonna set his descendants free! So there will be a revolution in this century!" Rose raised her glass upwards.

"The Pearls are screaming... fight for me!" Rose summons her shield as she holds it close.

"Don't be shocked when your history book mentions me. I will lay down my life if it sets us free. Eventually you'll see my ascendancy!" Rose states as she walks out of the room, with the group of gems following behind her closely.

"And I am not throwing away my shot!" Rose flings the door to the house open as she marches into the street.

"I am not throwing away my shot! Hey, I'm just like my country I'm young, scrappy, and hungry! And I'm not throwing away my shot!" Everyone made their way up towards a grassy hill.

"I am not throwing away my shot. I am not throwing away my shot. Hey, I'm just like my country I'm young, scrappy, and hungry. And I'm not throwing away my shot. It's time to take a shot!" The group sang as they made it towards the hill overlooking the city.

"I dream of life without the monarchy. The unrest in Homeworld will lead to onarchy" Lapis spoke.

"Onarchy? How you do you say- Oh, anarchy!" Lapis said getting confused, she doesn't know much English. "When I fight I make the other side panicky with my-

"Shot!" Everyone sang together as they clanked the glasses they have been holding.

"Yo I'm a tailor's apprentice and I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis. I'm joining the rebellion cuz I know it's my chance to socially advance, instead of sewin' some pants  
I'm gonna take a-" Jasper sang her beliefs.

"Shot!" Everyone clanked glasses yet again.

"And we'll never be truly free until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me. You and I, do or die, wait till I sally in on a stallion with the first Pearl batallion!  
Have another-" Rose added.

"Shot!" They did it a third time.

"Geniuses, lower your voices. You keep out of trouble, and you double your choices. I'm with you, but the situation is fraught. You've got to be carefully taught:  
If you talk, you're gonna get shot!" Bismuth interrupted them, taking it seriously.

"Bismuth, check what we got Jaspar is hard as a rock. I think your determination is hot. Bismuth, I like you a lot. Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot" Rose wanted to get into the action.

"What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot. Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not. A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists together.  
Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!" Rose envisioned how her canons would work against Homeworld troops.

Rose looked around as she saw everyone giving her strange glances. They had never seen someone so fired up to fight against Homeworld.

"Oh, am I talkin' too loud? Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth." She started to blush a bit.

"I never had a group of friends before. I promise that I'll make y'all proud!" She shouted.

Everyone listened closely as they stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Let's get this gem in front of a crowd!" Garnet cheered, just as fired up as Rose was.

The whole group cheered as they led Rose down the hill, chanting all the way down as they did.

 _I am not throwing away my shot_  
 _I am not throwing away my shot_  
 _Hey yo, I'm just like my country_  
 _I'm young, scrappy, and hungry_  
 _And I'm not throwing away my shot_

As they walked down the hill Bismuth explained where to find every other gem in town. There was Pearl, some Homeworld troops who defected, and many others. They could get a rally together soon.

 _I am not throwing away my shot_  
 _I am not throwing away my shot_  
 _Hey yo, I'm just like my country_  
 _I'm young, scrappy, and hungry_  
 _And I'm not throwing away my shot_

It was almost like a dream, all of them fired up and ready to faced off against anything Homeworld could throw at them.

"Everybody sing!" Garnet instructed happily.

 _Woah-woah, wo-oh-oh (Woah-woah, wo-oh-oh)_  
 _Hey_  
 _Wo-oh-oh (Wo-oh-oh)_  
 _Wooh!_  
 _Wo-oh-oh (Wo-oh-oh)_

"Sing let 'em hear ya!" Garnet told everyone unafraid.

 _Let's go! (Woah-woah, wo-oh-oh)_

"I said, shout it to the rooftops!"

 _Wo-oh-oh_  
"Said to the rooftops!"  
 _Wo-oh-oh_  
"Now come on!"  
 _Yeah_  
"Now come on, let's go!"

They seemed to be drawing a large ammount of attention towards themselves as their song echoed into the town below.

"Rise up. When you're living on your knees, you rise up. Tell your gem brother that he's got to rise up. Tell your sister that she's got to rise up!" Garnet informed everyone, seemingly having a large amount of investment.

"When are these colonies gonna rise up?!" Rose asked the same question while they walked door to door now.

 _Whoa, woah_  
 _When are these colonies gonna rise up Woah_  
 _When are these colonies gonna rise up Woah_  
 _When are these colonies gonna rise up Woah_  
 _Rise up_

"I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory. When's it's gonna get me? In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me? If I see it coming, do I run or do I let it be? Is it like a beat without a melody?" Rose thought to her mind as she looked back towards the hill.

"See, I never thought I'd live past Homeworld. Where I come from some get half as many. Ask anybody why we living fast and we laugh, reach for a flask. We have to make this moment last, that's plenty"

"Scratch that. This is not a moment, it's the movement. Where all the hungriest gems with something to prove went. Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand. We roll like Moses, claimin' our Promised Land" Rose thought.

"And? If we win our independence? Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendants? Or will the blood we shed begin an endless cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?" Rose clenched her fist as the thought of the worth of this plan.

"I know the action in the street is exciting. But, Jesus, between all the bleeding and fighting I've been reading and seeing... We need to handle our financial situation. Are we a nation of states? What's the state of our nation?"

"I'm past patiently waiting! I'm passionately smashing every expectation! Every action's an act of creation! I'm laughing in the face of casualties and sorrow...  
For the first time, I'm thinking past tomorrow!"

Rose turned away from the hill as she walked down to join the rest of the group.

 _And I am not throwin' away my shot_  
 _I am not throwin' away my shot_  
 _Hey, yo, I'm just like my country_  
 _I'm young, scrappy, and hungry_  
 _And I'm not throwin' away my shot_

Bismuth placed pieces of papers promoting the rally around town as they walked by. They needed people if this war was going to happen.

 _We gonna rise up; time to take a shot_  
 _(Not thrown' away my shot)_  
 _We gonna rise up; time to take a shot_  
 _(Not throwin' away my shot) We gonna (rise up, rise up)_

"It's time to take a shot!" Rose stood on a box in the street as she spoke to everyone in town who was willing to hear. Out of the corner of her eye Rose could see a white skinned Pearl, she was slightly hidden but she was paying attention to them.

 _Rise up, rise up_

"It's time to take a shot!" She repeated.

 _rise up, rise up_  
 _Wo-oah_

"Time to take a shot!"

 _rise up_  
 _Take a shot, a shot, a shot, Oh-Oh, oh_

"A-yo, it's time to take a shot!" _(Woah, oh-oh oh)_  
 _Time to take a shot (Woah-oh)_  
 _And I am not throwing away my_

"Not throwing away my shot!" The group stomped their feet at once as they raised their hands towards the sky. The Pearl was out of her hiding now as she stood where she was in disbelief.

The revolution against Homeworld has started.

* * *

Alright, so let me know what you think. Any changes or edits I should do. I know this is a different type of story compared to what I usually write.


End file.
